Kagome the black priestess
by level10akuma
Summary: all will be explained in the story
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what if fan fiction of what if Kagome and Inuyasha had such a bad fight that Kagome left Inuyasha and the others to go join Neraku to help kill her old friends**

**I do not own Inuyasha in any way if I did I would make Kagome fall for Koga not that mangy mutt**

"INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND SIT," Kagome yelled at a dog demon that had his head buried in the ground "that is the last straw if you don't appreciate me then I will go find people that will," Kagome yelled as she stormed off. As Miroku was about to follow her he was stopped by a very annoyed Inuyasha "leave her be we all know that no matter what she says she will always come back," he told Miroku. Unknown to him Kagome was nearby listening to the conversation with tears in her eyes "so he thinks I will always come back no matter what? Well this time I will not, not even if they come looking for me," Kagome thought as she walked away from them.

"Well this is an interesting development," Neraku said as he was spying on the group "maybe I can use this to my advantage," he said as he started to follow Kagome. After a couple hundred meters Kagome stopped "you can come out now I know you are following me," Kagome stated surprising Neraku "well what the tracker we have here, are you really going to leave you little group of friends?" Neraku asked her "of course I'm leaving them I no longer care for them, they can look for the jewel by themselves," Kagome answered. "How about you join me and become my Black Priestess?" Neraku asked her "and what's in it for me," Kagome questioned. "You can get revenge on that stupid dog and the others," Neraku answered "if you put that way then I accept your offer Neraku," Kagome said as she took Neraku's hand as he stepped into a cloud of miasma.

"Inuyasha don't you think Kagome has been gone for too long," Shippo the fox demon said "Shippo's right don't you think we should go looking for her," Sango agreed. "you can go look for her I'm not going to look for that wench," Inuyasha pouted "oh yes you are coming to look for her with us you still need to apologies to her for what you said," Sango answered as she started to pull Inuyasha behind her. "Ow, Ow ok, ok I will come no need to drag me," Inuyasha complained "good now let's get going," Sango said as the group walked off in the direction Kagome left. After a bit of walking they reached where Neraku had talked to Kagome. "Kagome's scent stops here but there is another scent mixed in, it's Neraku's! He must have kidnapped her; we need to go rescue her!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after Neraku's scent **(if any of you ask Kagome's scent disappeared not Neraku's)**.

After following Neraku's scent for three days they finally found where he had taken Kagome. It was one of the usual places a fort on a mountain. After Inuyasha "opened" the door for the group **(and if you don't know what I mean that's sad just sad)** what they saw surprised them. First of all they Kikiyo on the ground unconscious and standing above her was Kagome in a black priestess dress. "Kagome your ok we thought that Neraku kidnapped you," Sango said relived that Kagome was safe "why would he do that?" Kagome asked. Just then Kikiyo decided to wake up "GET AWAY! SHE IS NOT THE KAGOME YOU KNOW!" she yelled once she saw the group. "Not the Kagome we know?" the group questioned. "That's right the Kagome you know was a weakling, I am anything but weak, and to prove it INFERNAL METEOR!" Kagome said as meteors started to rain down on the group **(this is a spell from an Inuyasha game I play)** "what the hell Kagome what's gotten into you," Inuyasha said as he sliced through a meteor that was hurtling towards him. "Nothing's wrong with me I'm just getting pay back for all you did to me Inuyasha, now get ready to face the pain," Kagome said as she lifted an arrow to her bow "UNHOLY ARROW" when Kagome shot the arrow it became enveloped in a black energy. "Look out!" Miroku yelled as the arrow barley missed Inuyasha's head "do you think she's brain washed by Neraku like my brother is?" Sango questioned "I don't think so she does not have those blank eyes that he does and she talks a lot more than him," Miroku answered. Just then Neraku appeared out of his cloud of miasma "I'm sorry if I am ruining your fun but I think you've tested your new powers enough, don't want to give out all your secrets do you?" Neraku asked "your right I've had enough fun for today, oh and if you are wondering Inuyasha those beads do not work anymore," Kagome said as she stepped into the cloud of miasma "good bye," that was the last thing they heard before the cloud disappeared. "Damn so Kagome joined Neraku?" Inuyasha asked pissed "now is not the time Inuyasha right now we need to get to safety then we can talk," Sango said as she helped Kikiyo stand.

A while later at a farmer's cottage:

"So what exactly happened to you Kikiyo?" Inuyasha asked her as he gave her some herbal tea "All I know is that I was knocked out and when I woke up I was tied up at Neraku's feet after that he took me to a room in his castle which I had never been before that is where I met our new evil Kagome I don't know how she got that way but she is as bad as a demon right now and has the power of a god," Kikiyo explained to the group "if she is this angry with us then we may not be able to get through to her and get her back from Neraku," Miroku contemplated. At that moment one thing went through all their minds "Will we be able to beat her?"

**CLIFFY if you read my GX fan fiction you would know that I like to make my first chapters cliff hangers so everyone I would really appreciate it if you reviewed for me**

**Koga: am I going to be in this story**

**Me: yes and you get to kick mutt faces butt**

**Inuyasha: what was that?**

**Koga: I get to kick your butt**

**Me: srry gtg need to break up this fight**

**Inuyasha: says who?**

**Koga: says the righter**

**Me: oops never mind instead of break up this fight I'm going to run away *pitting* (running away at light speed)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LV10: whew I just got done running away from Inuyasha so now I'm going to continue the story but first I want to thank all of you who have faved the story I'm so happy and a special thanks to Calsa Ice for being supportive in wanting me to finish the story you are awesome**

**Sango: LV10 does not own Inuyasha in any way**

**LV10: Was I taking too long?**

**Shippo: Yes**

**LV10: srry, oh and I will call Inuyasha mutt because I don't want to type his name all the time**

Chapter 2:

**Back in Keade's village**

"Great just great now how are we supposed to beat Naraku now that he has Kagome helping him?" Inuyasha stormed "calm down ye mutt we must think before we act," Keade said trying to calm Inuyasha down "we must go and find the rest of the shards before Naraku can get to them," Shippo said "ya but now that Kagome's gone it will be a lot harder to find them," Miroku stated "then how about we let Naraku take the one's we don't know about and just try and protect the ones we know about," Shippo suggested **(let me know if that's a bit confusing)** "what do you mean?" Sango asked. "I mean let Naraku take the hidden ones and we just try and protect the ones that Koga has," Shippo Explained. "I am not going to protect that flea bag! I'd much rather run around the country trying to find demons with shards then protect him!" Inuyasha yelled "well you do that me and the others are going to go try and find Koga," Miroku said getting up. As if on cue the group heard the baying of wolfs not soon after seeing a twister heading there way "someone call me?" Koga said stopping in front of the house. **(You can think up a way he found out)** "Perfect timing," Shippo said

**LV10: sorry for the cliff hanger I just need time to think about it I'm willing to take suggestions so throw them at me but not literally so see you next time**


End file.
